Talk:Random
Way to go, Cravenheart. Deleting everything you don't like as if it'll make a difference. You're like, what, 11? Maybe, but you act like you're 5. You're selfish, arrogant, bitchy, immature, a coward, a pain in the ass, idiotic, psychopathic and retarded. This is why everyone hates you. Quit crying and throwing pity parties. Stop talking about the past and think of the future -puts Candy cane in mouth - I changed ok? So stop making a big deal about it and get over it!!! I can only talk to you through my kindle Fire , that why I am here. Oh and happy holidays and have a merry Christmas!!!-Ravenheart cough cough changed? cough cough and wth? why did you delete every thing? ;-; oh yeah thats right your a coward and said :o maybe if i deleted every thing they will all forget and i hope you have horrible christmas :/ Forgetting the past is probably the most foolish thing you can do. It makes us who we are. But you'd like it a lot if I forgot, wouldn't you? Well, here's a little heads up for you, I won't ever forget and I won't ever forgive. I'll forgive some people, actually, but never you. You wronged Shadow, and you'll pay. I'll forget once I've killed you. *takes the candy cane by the end and pulls on it, making the sharpish part hook onto the inside of her cheek* *pulls on it even more, making her look like a hooked fish* I really don't believe you about the broken laptop and everything at all. You'd be able to find a way around it somehow. As for the last sentence, don't try to change the subject, loser. =.= *lets go of the candy cane abruptly and it snaps in half and falls on the ground in the process* Oops. Sorry about the candy cane.... not. I wonder... do you even remember me, Craven? Do you remember how much hate I always directed towards you? Yeah.. that's not gonna be erased too easily. *high fives the person that wrote the thing above me* Nice XD thx ino? i think :p I will forever hate you Ino... ~Vipershade And what's wrong with being 11?! Have something against 11?!? nothing is wrong with being 11 its just how the person is and blah blah and the way raven is... i can see why ino would hate her :/ sorry ino but i feel like i should end raven... again sorry but i feel like i should...kill her. *looks down at the ground* raven after this you will hate me...*looks up at raven then i lung my foot into her gut then i quickly launch my fist into her nose sending her to the ground with a bloody nose then i swing my hand down at her hair gripping her hair then i lift her back up by the hair then i let go then i launch my foot into her thigh makeing her fall slamming into the ground then i grab her by her shirt and lift her back up*...*i land my fist into her cheak with full strength sending her backwards 5 feet into a wall* *walks up to her and i draw my pistol and i aim it at ravens head* raven..im sorry it had to end this way..*i pull my finger into the trigger releasing the bullet straight into ravens head* *she falls stift to the ground with blood comeing out of her head where she got shot* *her eyes turn dull*......sorry raven but you where ment to die . ~...cross but im still going to burrie you..raven * i grab a shovle and start digging a grave* *after i made a big enough grave i set the shovle down and walk up to her body* *i pick her up and walk over to the grave with her in my arms* * i set her in the grave gently*...*picks the shovle back up and i start to cover her body* * when i finish covering her up with dirt i throw the shovle down and walk away*... ~cross ....That ended quickly. Sorry, Ino, I guess Cross already killed Raven before you... shut up about it... .....I didn't expect you to do that at all, Cross. What was the point of defending her then? Was this staged in order to protect Craven? Or did you actually realize the reality and put her out of her misery before I could get to her? You didn't seem happy to do that. You didn't have to do that. I hope you didn't do that because of me. But why would you? Still, she can come on the game. But would that be staged too? And if she's actually dead, then her spirit's still floating around out there. That's not good. And what if Cross didn't write that at all and it was Craven staging her own death? But, if you actually did kill her (and wanted to), then thank you, Cross. Well that escalated quickly.. well i guess her soul would still be around :/ >.> you here ino? Yeah go to h4 as a diffrent name. Ok. Cross you... shouldn't done that.... I am controlled by a demon..... -heart lurches as a ghostly cat named Darkness . - -sticks hand out of ground and laughs evilly- it's not raven anymore!!! It's Darkness!!! If she has a broken heart I control her now!!! -drags body out of ground- I warned you!!! Ravenheart will never die until he promise was complete!!! You see as she was a kit , I found her and promise her that if I can control her sometimes , I will give her powers. But all demon promises come with a price , Crossfoot-Darkness *leaps out of a tree and lands in front of the demon* You're not the only demon here, loser. Craven, you really should've stayed dead. The way Cross killed you would've been much less painful than the way I'm gonna kill you. No one cares about your petty promise, ok? Now go back to hell where you belong. *takes out a flask of holy water and dumps it on the deomon's head* -gets bowl and crushes into a little ball - that doesn't work on me!! -fingers get sharper , teeth get sharper , until I look like a demon cat- you fool !!! You should go to hell with me!!!! - a very deep hole going to hello appears in front of me . Grabs ino's leg and starts to drag her under and the hole start to shrink until it disappears in front of me- It was a flask, not a bowl you dipshit. And fyi, holy water works on every demon. *the water sears through her flesh* grayish white angel wings appear and spread out* *draws sword that has an unnatural glow to it* You're the only fool here... *swings sword and a blinding light follows it* *the blade slices through the demon's neck and her head falls off* *flies up and out of range of the hole and smirks, seeing her hand still on me* *slices her arm off* I expect you'll find a way to avoid that. Whatever. That wasn't even close to all the damage I can do to you. *lands in the tree again and perches at the top, angel wings disappearing again* Once I'm sure I've gotten rid of that demon, I'll come after you next, Cravenheart. -head reappears on body again- you can't kill me!!!! I'm already dead!!! But I can kill you!!!! - slices throughout her chest , no miss - hey ino.. see she is a "demon" hmmm. *swings my battle axe straight infront of her claws blocking them from hitting ino in the chest* raven such a horrible choice. starts to laugh i actaully burried you.*swings my axe into her chest then i twirl around ripping my axe back out then i lung my foot into your cheak slamming you to the ground* this is starting to get fun... *walks up to her and i grab her my the hair and start slamming her face against a rock makeing it bloody then i slam my foot straight down into ravens head with full force cracking it* you see raven i will put you out of ur misery one way or anouther *kicks her straight into a tree then i quickly leap into the air and i swing my axe straight down at her gut sliceing her intestines out* *i swiftly tack a step back so im one foot away from you then i leap up into a tree and i start to slice branches down on top of you then i hop off the tree landing on the branches makeing one stab into your leg* *takes out a match and light it and drops it on the branches then in seconds your burning in a fire then i take out my bow and i shoot 20 arrows at you while you burn* raven just die. *when the fire burns out and ur just a heap of bones with barley any flesh on you i take out 5 nukes and drop them all on you then i dart out of rang* see raven i will blow up ur entire body *when the nukes blow the rest of her body up i walk back* her soul floats above where her body was and i quickly snatch it and put it in a bag that can hold souls* maybe i should bring you to the grim reaper...should we ino? -cross and raven you cant break out of the bag. if you do that proves you godmod and that you are a coward running away from your death.-cross Darkness leave my body and I start to breath- Crossfoot!!! That was me that was ... Darkness!!!! -starts to cry- Crossfoot you....you traitor !!! -slices claws throughout bag and starts running until I hit Shadowclan border- Ravenheart raven i hope you do know that u hav no body and ur soul is trapped in the bag ;-; but who gives a shit, lets just godmod. raven this time im going to take you to hell my self STOP THE VIOLENCE! ~SHADOWSCREAM ;P, back bitches! Hahaha Cravenheart. It just proved how scared it is to die. Cross, that was awesome XD And thanks for covering me. *grins* Now that the demon's gone, we can attack Craven. Of course, she'll keep godmodding like the loser she is, but we can have fun with this, can't we? *twirls sword* Again Craven, you make the choices of all your characters since you're the same person irl. Cross isn't a traitor, he's just seen the truth. There's no such thing as the Shadowclan border. Cross, let's take her to hell together.... I want to see her suffer..... And Craven, nice try with making the comment from "Shadow".... It's obviously you trying to get us to back off. We won't back off until we've killed you for good. Cross, let's teach this bitch a lesson. *appears next to him, sword drawn* Oh, and even if there was such a thing as "Shadowclan territory", don't run to them acting like it'll help. I'll fight all of SC (except for Spott), take them down and then take you down. maercswodahs, and thanks ino. no it's not raven -flickers scales and drop kicks them both then spinning and pulling sword to their necks- =_= *side steps before the blade is to my neck then i swing my foot at ur hand nocking the sword to the groud*nice try raven.~cross -she let out a small snarl as she appeared from the bushes at the border- You better make no more steps. Even if there is no border, you are not welcome here. Oh, and hi Shadow. - Dapplestar(sc sup -slams fist into cross's face and pushes her against a tree then splitting the wood in half over the back of her head and pinning to ground- -she let out a snort of annoyance as she was pinned against the ground and lowered her ears - I wasn't even doing anything except state out my threat. - Dapplestar(sc You still seem like Craven. *ducks before the blade gets to my neck* Shadow wouldn't attack me. Dapple, don't you "Hi Shadow" like everything's cool. You're on the list too, remember? *tackles Craven off of Cross and punches her in the face repeatedly, breaking her nose and making her whole face bloody* *appears behind Dapple and holds knife to her throat* I have a grudge against you....